The Damage
by dizzyizzy2010
Summary: Set after series 3: After defeating sethius what damage had he left? Vlad and his family have been left to deal with the after effects. Chapter 10 up sorry for the long wait but i have been really busy.
1. A celebration to remeber

Chapter one: A celebration to remember,

Erin and Vlad turned to look at each other both with huge grins on their faces, they had done it they had defeated Sethius. Erin ran towards Vlad her arms open in a warming embrace, Vlad stumbled backwards as she squeezed the living daylight out of him. The count looked around the room noticing that it was school in approximately three minutes; he clapped his hands to his mouth and sucked his teeth causing thunder to strike downwards towards the pile of ash that had being sitting there for the past five minutes.

"Vladdy lets leave the celebrations till after *you* have tidied up!" The count roared. "I can't tidy up this mess because I have got school!" Vlad said irritate. "Renfield!" he screamed. "Coming master," sang Renfield gleefully, "Tidy this mess immediately," screeched the count.

Immediately Renfield got to work scrapping the rubble off the floor, Erin and Vlad looked towards the clock and raced up stairs to get ready for school. When Vlad reached his bedroom door he turned around to face Erin. "Erin are you sure you should go to school today, you look pretty tired plus and you know vampires can go without days of sleeping?" Vlad questioned her as her eyes drooped lower and lower. "Yes I'm fine Vlad I'm sure I can survive history just this once," she chortled sleepily. He grabbed Erin's wrists to pull her closer but she yelped in pain and jumped back. He loosened his grip around her wrists and stared at them. They were bloody and definitely swollen; he looked into her eyes with an apologetic look. "Erin what happened to your hands?" he said while cradling them in his cool hands. "It's nothing really, It was when Bertrand kidnapped me the rope sort of dug in and also to get out of the rope I must of twisted them a bit. I suppose the book didn't help either when it pricked me, Vlad don't worry it doesn't hurt they will be fine," she said while wincing in pain. "Erin sometimes you are such a bad liar, I am taking you to Renfield and you are to stay off school today!" he said with strength in his voice. "But!" Erin said defensively. "No butt's Erin you're staying off school today and I am taking you to Renfield!" he said with authority in his tone. "I will only stay off school if you stay too your just as tired but you won't admit it!" Erin fought back. "Okay whatever as long as you get some sleep and your wrists are better," Vlad said finally defeated.

Vlad dragged Erin down the stairs and she reluctantly followed hating every step, when Vlad had finally found Renfield Erin was nearly half asleep and it was only half eleven in the morning. Renfield told Erin to sit down on the kitchen work surface that was covered in grime and dirt. She shuffled about while Renfield washed his slimy hands. Renfield roughly grabbed Erin's hands towards himself; Erin winced with pain and Vlad gave him a warning stare. Renfield placed a frozen bag of peas onto her wrists. "We need to wait till the swelling goes down to see what bones she broke." Renfield said while he inspected a cockroach. "What bones I have broke!" Erin exclaimed while Renfield nodded silently. Vlad was just as shocked as Erin. "How bad do you think it actually is?" Vlad asked. "Um, it's hard to say around about three bones broken in the left and I think the right is dislocated. The left wrist going to need six weeks in plaster and the right need to be put back in to place as soon as possible but then it should be fine with just a bandage." He said while lifting the bag of peas off her hand. Erin looked as white as a sheet and Vlad looked like he could cry. He remembered when Robin had dislocated his wrist trying to fly out of a window like a Vampire; they had to put him to sleep even though Vlad knew he had an extremely high pain tolerance. This was going to hurt Erin even more as Renfield didn't have the equipment to put her to sleep also with three broken bones in her left wrist Vlad knew this was going to hurt a lot more. Renfield asked if he could start treating Erin and she agreed but only if Vlad would stay. He carefully injected some pain killers into Erin's arm because her wrists were to sore. Renfield made her lie down on the table because if she moved it could go terribly wrong. Vlad held her shoulders against the table as Renfield had requested and talked to her in a calm way trying not to show the fear in his voice, Renfield slowly pulled her right arm up to his height. She winced loudly taking deep gulps of air, Vlad hated every second that went by. Watching Erin in pain was horrible especially when your own tutor Bertrand had done it. Renfield yanked her wrist and there was a faint click and it was done but surprisingly there was no screaming, shouting or threatening. This was unusual but when he looked down at Erin he knew why, she was out cold, part of him said thank god because he knew she couldn't feel the pain but the other half was worried about her. Renfield checked her pulse to confirm that she was out cold but breathing. Renfield continued treating her as it would be less agony. Once he had wrapped her right hand in a big thick cotton bandage he turned to the left wrist. He applied the cold plaster to some mesh that went round her left hand slowly it built up to a surprisingly neat cast. Finally he rapped some red material to make it more durable and then put it in a sling as she couldn't have both her hands in a sling so the right dangled by her side with a heavy bandage on. Renfield left the kitchen to get back to work. Vlad looked down at Erin who was sleeping peacefully on the table. Her one arm in a cast and the other in a bandage, anger rage through him Bertrand was going to pay for what he had done to Erin.

Vlad scooped Erin up slowly not wanting to wake her and sped away to his room as fast as he could, when he reached his dark and gloomy room he placed Erin on the sofa. She wriggled in pain as he placed a hand on her fore head. For a minute he thought of waking her to see if she needed anything but then decided against it.

After what felt like hours Erin came round from her sleep, at first Erin smiled but then everything came back to her. She felt a rush of emotion through her head. Silent tear slipped down her face she tried to wipe them but both her arm were num. She was alone in Vlad's room, she felt scared on her own on the sofa she felt another gush of tears pour down her warm face. Suddenly the door handle turned and Erin tried to recoil into the sofa but she found she couldn't. Vlad was stood there in the door frame looking down at her.

Pity filled his eyes as he watched the young girl cry with all her might although she was crying silently. Vlad clicked his fingers and the door shut behind him as he rushed over to Erin, Embracing her into a hug of some sorts she let a sigh. "What happened?" she asked in a whisper.


	2. Battle scars

Chapter two: Battle Scars

A/n: just like to say thanks for the reviews on my story so far, please review and hope you enjoy.

Vlad slowly explained to Erin what had happened and her memory came flooding back. "Vlad don't blame Bertrand it wasn't his entire fault!" Erin tried to get Vlad to see sense but it wasn't working. It had only been three minuets since Erin had woken and the pain was setting in. "Erin you need to rest I'll go and tell Dad what has happened and he will inform the school," Vlad spoke softly. "Okay but can I go and at least change out of these clothes. Vlad glanced down at her blood stained clothes they were definitely wrecked, he nodded in agreement. "Do you think you can get up?" "I can try," Erin smiled weakly. Vlad knew this was going to be interesting as Erin was one for independence. She sat up grimacing at the pain; she was just about to get up when Vlad pulled her back. She looked up with a confused face, what was he doing?

"Erin I don't want you walking if you are in that much pain, just sitting up was a challenge for you," Vlad pleaded to Erin, "Vlad I am perfectly capable of walking to my room," Erin fought back angrily, just because she had a few cuts and bruises Vlad thought she couldn't do anything. "Okay go head try walking," he simply said, you see Erin was just as stubborn as him, so when you meet someone just as stubborn as yourself you have to have a plan and this was part of it. "What?" Erin questioned his suggestion. "Go ahead try walking," he said plainly. Erin did as he said; she swung her legs out onto the floor once again grimacing at the pain.

Slowly and steadily she began to lift herself up, at first she felt fine but her legs were like jelly. As soon as she took the first step she collapsed feeling her legs bending under her weight Vlad caught her just in time. Vlad looked down at Erin's face although it was contorted with pain she had a defeated look about her which made him smile.

How did he know that I couldn't walk Erin thought? As if he had read her mind he explained "You haven't eaten in two days I knew you would be too weak to walk," Erin nodded in agreement; Vlad lowered Erin to his sofa once more. Her eyes felt heavy and they attempted to flutter shut. Vlad shook her lightly trying not to hurt her. Erin looked up she really needed to get out of her clothes before the count smells the blood. Vlad placed an arm under her legs and one around her neck. Erin panicked before realising what Vlad was doing, she tried to protest but Vlad gently kissed her on the cheek before lifting her into his arms. Erin shifted as the pain became stronger and stronger before long she would be crying again. Vlad couldn't risk walking at normal pace because he was sure he would bump into the Count or worse Ingrid. Wolfie was out of the house today as Miss McCauley had agreed to take him to some of her lessons with the year sevens. With a click of his fingers he sped away to Erin's room, looking down at her she had turned a slight shade of green. He reached out for her bin and placed it under her mouth. She shook her head and smiled she didn't think she was going to be sick. "Are you sure?" she nodded once again. Vlad looked around the room there was nowhere to put Erin except for her coffin. He knew how uncomfortable it would be but there was nowhere else. He lowered her into the mouldy coffin retracting at the smell of the rotting wood. Erin once again turned a light shade of green and she was sick. Quickly he grabbed an old tee-shirt of Erin's and began to wipe her up. She was definitely going to have to change now. Vlad pulled open one of Erin's draws and pulled out a fresh shirt as a tee-shirt would be too much hassle to put on. Also a pair of her jogging bottoms as jeans wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in.

Vlad looked down at Erin, she was nearly asleep again he called her name softly; she rubbed her eyes with tiredness and sat herself up using most of her energy. Vlad turned away while she attempted to pull her top off, Erin was stuck she didn't have the energy to lift the top over her head and around the cast. She needed help, Erin was afraid Vlad would be too embarrassed to help her but it was worth a try. "Vlad," she mumbled into her chest, he didn't move. "Vlad," she said a little louder. "Yes what's the matter?" he said tenderly. Erin shifted as she became slightly more embarrassed, even though technically they were going out she and Vlad had never really slept together they had only ever kissed a couple of times. "Err...well I sort of need help," she coughed out. "Are you sure you need help, I'll go and get Ingrid if you want?" he said slightly embarrassed and guilty. He wanted to help Erin but he didn't know how she would react. "Umm Vlad do you think you could help me because... well just cause," she was struggling to find a reason but Vlad replied, "I will, but are you sure?" he said trying not to sound too positive as she could take it the wrong way. "I'm sure," she said while turning a shade of beetroot.

He turned around and took a step forwards towards the coffin glad to see her top was still on her. He smiled down towards Erin as he grasped the bottom of her top peeling it away from her chest and over her head then dangling it over the edge of the coffin, he grabbed her shirt trying not to look at her chest but something caught his eye. Just above her abdomen there were various cuts and bruises. "What are those?" he said sternly knowing if he didn't he wouldn't get the truth from Erin. Erin not entirely sure what he was going on about, she followed his gaze down to her own chest where the bruises lay. "Vlad I don't want you to get angry when I tell you, but when Bertrand grabbed I think he used a little more force than he meant to," she explained while tears pricked her eyes, even now she had difficulty talking about the night when Bertrand kidnapped her. Vlad's eyes turned black he hated Bertrand to the guts because of what he has done his girlfriend. "Vlad stop it!" Erin cried as tear gushed from her eyes down her cheeks like pearls. "You can deal with him later just help me put my shirt on then we will get some food right," she whispered as the tears cooled her now boiling face. His eyes turned back to normal and he realised what he had done his girlfriend, he grabbed her shirt and pulled it gently up along her body before buttoning it up to her neck. He then gripped Erin's chin and held it up to his face, staring into her eyes was painful as he could see all the sadness in them that his tutor and himself had caused. "Erin I promised I would look after you but I failed look at yourself, I have done this to you and I am sorry for this it's my entire stupid fault!" he claimed. Erin shook her head in disbelief it definitely not his fault if it was anyone it was hers.

Together they sat there and hugged for what seemed forever, he pulled away from Erin and looked towards the clock. "I think we need some food," Erin nodded in agreement, she hadn't realised how hungry she actually was. It was lunch time, but Vlad knew Erin wouldn't want to eat Renfields delights. Plus he didn't think Erin would want to see any of the other Dracula's or tutors while in cast and bandage. But she couldn't go out either or could he go out and leave her on her own. So instead he thought they could go down to the school canteen before the queue became massive also on their way they could tell Miss McCauley why Erin was off but Vlad probably wouldn't have a valid excuse and will therefore get a detention. But staying with Erin was worth it also the thought of her being on her own made him feel terribly guilty. Vlad once had to ask the questioned again "Do you think you can walk?" he said while drumming his fingers against the coffin. "Yes I feel much better now," Vlad raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but he believed Erin this time. Slowly she hauled herself out of the coffin onto the wooden floor. She didn't stand fully but close enough; she was half leaning on Vlad who was frantic with her every step towards the door. Stepping into the hallway leading down into the school she already felt tired and she rest against the wall.

Once she went down the last step they were in the main entrance to the school from their quarters. No one was about so they assumed they were still in lessons probably all fractious to get to lunch, Vlad headed towards the Headmistresses door and knocked on it politely, Miss McCauley opened it not expecting Vlad to be there. She looked down beside him and there was Erin she looked really quite ill and her wrists had obviously injured seriously. "Hello Vlad, Erin what brought you hear?" she said quietly with an inquisitive look on her face. "We just like to explain why Erin and I haven't been in this morning," Vlad said with a serious look on his face. "I had little accident falling down the stairs and I have broken my wrist and dislocated the other," Erin lied trying not to laugh. Miss McCauley nodded "Erin you don't have to come into to school tomorrow if you don't feel up to it," she said sympathetically. "Thank you Miss McCauley I will probably just wonder around today and tomorrow," Erin replied thankfully, "Vlad I don't expect you in school today but tomorrow please because you need to keep your grades up," she announced, Vlad nodded in respect and they walked away towards the school canteen.

When they arrived only the year sevens and Wolfie were in the queue, Vlad had spotted Wolfie but Erin hadn't and wasn't expecting him to come bounding up to them luckily Vlad caught Wolfie before he bombarded Erin. The young boy stared down at Erin with a worried look on his face. Vlad dropped him down to the floor and held Erin's elbow to comfort her. "What happened to Erin?" he said shakily. "Wolfie do you know when that big scary man called Sethius came and Bertrand kidnapped me, well when I tried to escape I hurt my hands a bit that's all," Erin told the four year old boy. "Does it hurt?" he asked, this time Vlad stepped in. "Wolfie It hurt Erin quite a bit so I want you to be careful around her okay, its only because we want her to get better don't we?" Vlad explained as best as he could his half brother. Wolfie nodded enthusiastically, and then they all turned around to hear the murmur of the rest of the school coming in for lunch. Erin sighed as she knew she was going to be asked hundreds of questions...


	3. Questions Questions

Chapter three: Questions Questions

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, I will try to update everyday but I am not making any promises. I think I am going to have thirty chapters in this book so if you have any ideas or any character you would like to see then tell me because I would like to improve my stories and get as many view as possible. Dizzyizzy2010xxx

"Oh god here comes trouble," Erin mumbled sarcastically, as Becky happily skipped up to them. Erin's so called friend glanced up at Erin and frowned with her puppy dog eyes gleaming. "Omg, Erin what happened to you?" Becky said slightly worried and shocked at the sight that stood before her. Erin sighed then started to explain what had not actually happened to her. "Umm, you see I fell down the stairs and landed on my wrists, I broke my left in three places and the other was dislocated. I can't do anything so tomorrow I will probably will be out of lessons," Becky didn't feel sorry for her one bit because she was jealous of the attention Vlad was giving her, Erin was quite stupid not to realise that Vlad was the hottest boy in the school. Vlad definitely deserved a better girlfriend. The only reason Becky hung out with Erin was because she is probably one of the prettiest girls in the school but Erin didn't know that either.

After Becky moved out the way to get into the dinner queue did everyone else see her and start to point, Erin felt like tape playing the same old record again and again as people came up one by one. Some of them were purely worried about Erin but most wanted to know the latest gossip, it was mostly teachers who showed their concern for Erin which slightly annoyed her. When at last they reached the counter with Wolfie Erin felt sick with hunger and tiredness, Wolfie choose a cheese and tomato pizza with some wedges, Vlad choose Sheppard's pie with gravy and stuffing and Erin chose fish and chips because she had been a vegetarian since she was thirteen.

Wolfie followed Erin and Vlad to a table with his own tray as Vlad had to carry Erin's, He was worried that Wolfie would drop his on the floor but luckily he didn't. They chose a table out of the way of everyone's view but people still came past just to see Erin, Wolfie had also attracted many younger pupils and girls from their form. "Isn't he cute," one pupil said. Vlad placed his and Erin's tray on the table and helped Wolfie onto one of the rounded seats; Erin leaned against Vlad while she shuffled onto the seat. Vlad placed himself onto the seat next to Erin and Wolfie.

Wolfie sat eating peacefully amazed by the taste of pizza and Vlad dived into his Sheppard's pie as he hadn't eaten for two days he also sipped the bottle of soya blood that was contained in a coke bottle. Erin was forced to use her right hand as she couldn't use her left and she toyed around with her food, she felt sick and quite weak she tried to eat but she knew her tummy wouldn't agree with her. This must have been the after effects of the medicine Renfield had given her and that's what probably made her sick in her coffin, Vlad noticed something was wrong as he could only hear Wolfie and himself eating. He looked up towards Erin she look ghostly pale and she was just playing with her food, Erin hadn't noticed that Vlad was looking at her and was startled when he spoke. "Erin you need to eat, you won't get any better if you don't," he said plainly. He watched as Erin shivered violently obviously she didn't have enough energy in her body to keep herself warm. "Vlad I can't I feel physically sick every time I do, but I think it's just the side effects to the medicine Renfield gave me," she stated. Feeling shivery she instinctively wrapped her arms around her body but found she couldn't, Erin felt exhausted and didn't want to put up much of a fight.

"Erin at least eat one chip, please, please!" Vlad begged her, she nodded and picked up a chip and popped it into her mouth. "Happy now," she muttered under her breath, Vlad nodded and gestured to the drink. No matter how sick she felt she needed to keep hydrated after the shock, Erin reluctantly grasped the drink trying not to spill it with her shaky right hand and drank deeply just to please Vlad. Vlad carried on eating as fast as he could so he could get Erin back to their quarters to warm her up. He doubted though if Erin could become warmer if she hadn't eaten, he would have to get her to eat something one way or the other.

Wolfie looked up when he had finished and both Vlad and Erin burst out laughing when they saw him, he had tomato source all around his lips. Vlad grabbed a paper napkin and gently wiped his mouth clean as the count would have a fit if he got it over the furniture, Wolfie giggled at the sensation of Vlad wiping him down. They were all finished so Vlad took their trays back to the counter and returned to Erin and Wolfie, "Wolfie do you want to stay with the year sevens for the rest of the day or come back home?" Erin asked him tenderly. Wolfie shook his head in decision, "Can I stay with Miss McCauley?" Erin nodded to Wolfie; a smile appeared on his face before he bounded off towards one of the class rooms.

Erin gradually pulled herself from her seat and stumbled onto Vlad, She hadn't quite gotten used to having no arms to balance with, Vlad caught her with ease and pulled her to her full height. They climbed up the stairs towards their quarters, Vlad guided Erin to the throne room but only halfway up the steps, Erin eyes closed and she collapsed into him. He laid her on the step and tried to wake her but yet again she was out cold, she had collapsed from lack of food. Vlad knew he should have made her eaten more her lunch. Cursing himself he lifted Erin into his arms and walked at normal pace this time towards the throne room, he had hoped no one was in there. But he was so wrong, standing at the edge of the sofa was Bertrand...


	4. Friend or Foe

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe

A/n: Thank you for all the reviews, I will try to update everyday but it went out the window last week as I am performing the sound of Music and the rehearsals are ridicules. Please comment now on to the story...

Vlad grasped the handle of the Throne room door and yanked it open with his free hand; Erin was coming round in his arms. He needed somewhere to put her the sofa had ought to do it, he just hoped no one was in there as she needed rest not torments from his unforgiving Parent and sister. As he entered there was someone there, someone he had hoped he wouldn't of bumped into, standing at the edge of the lumpy sofa was Bertrand.

Vlad sneered at his tutor not taking his eyes off him, he lay Erin down on the sofa taking a protective stance in front of her.

"What are you still doing here?" Vlad demanded, glaring at his tutor.

"I live here to train the chosen one, I am under the rule of your regent I can't leave without permission from your father," Bertrand announced calmly, he resisted the urge to let his fangs down.

Vlad growled with annoyance he hated it when people used his own dad for an excuse, his fangs urging to come down usually Vlad would have retracted them but on this occasion he wouldn't. "Fine, I am sure dad would be really interested to find out about your and Ingrid's little mid-night feast in the blood cellar then after that, you can tell him how you kid napped the chosen ones girl friend and decide to brake most of the bones in her wrists!" Vlad stated trying to be calm but hopelessly failed. Bertrand look quite shocked at Vlad outburst.

"She is a breather you know how easy it is to accidently hurt them," Bertrand fought back with a growl in his tone.

"Still give you no excuse to kid nap her and hold her that tight that you can snap her bones!" Vlad butted in. He needed help it wasn't getting anywhere with Bertrand being so stubborn "DAD!" Vlad shouted, Erin stirred once again he didn't want her seeing Bertrand as she would probably go into shock. The throne room door flew open and the count came storming in with Twilight in his hand, ever since Erin had mentioned it to him he had begun to read the book which had been confiscated from one of the pupils by Miss McCauley.

"What is it Vladdy, I was readi... umm having a nap?" he asked while throwing the book behind him getting rid of his evidence.

"The thing right in front of," Vlad snapped, refusing to call Bertrand by his name. The count looked up to where his son was staring, he then realised there was some sort of disagreement between Vlad and his tutor.

"What is the problem now?" the count asked miserable tone, he then noticed a slow breathing echoing around the room. His eyes rested on the sleeping girl that lay in tatters, Erin looked like death day had come early. Her wrists were in a cast he recognised from when Robin had tried to fly out of a window like a Vampire, it had epically failed as he tried it in day everyone knows Vampires go out at night. The count felt slight sympathy for the girl before shaking it off, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was a breather and a slayer.

"I want Bertrand gone!" Vlad ordered, taking his eyes off Bertrand into his dads with a pleading look.

"Why what has he done?" The count inquired, looking quite confused.

"'What has he *_done*' _well let me see, had a mid night feast in *_your_* blood cellar with Ingrid also he tried to locked my girlfriend onto the balcony on top of that he decided to kid nap Erin for her blood take the book with him and hurt her enough to brake nearly almost all of Erin's bones in her wrists, Is that enough for you!" Vlad stated loudly, the count winced at the word 'girlfriend'.

"Well... who will tutor you if he leaves?" the count said trying to make an excuse.

"Dad, I am eighteen in four months I don't need any more training and if you really want you could always help me," Vlad said with hopefulness in his voice, the count nodded towards Vlad.

"Very well then Bertrand Du fortunes you are dismissed," The count plainly said to Bertrand, he was glad to see him go as his blood would be running out soon with extra vampires around.

Bertrand looked horrified before nodding towards Vlad and the Count, he was destined to help the chosen one and it had been destroyed by some unworthy female, she was going to pay...


	5. The plan of Jealousy

Chapter 5: The plan of Jealousy

A/N: just like to say thanks for the reviews I am having, thinking of a sequel to this book called Traitor so if you would like to contribute to the sequel please comment in your ideas bye xx

Bertrand walked out into the corridor heading towards his coffin room, how is Vlad blinded by this young slayer he is the chosen one cant he see that, Erin needed to be taught a lesson.

Vlad looked at his father in disbelief he hadn't actually thought that he would do it, he was thankful that his father had agreed with him.

"Dad thanks for... you know defending me," Vlad grumbled, feeling like he owed his dad a lot for what he had done.

"Yes well just don't do it again because I won't be here to pick your mistakes!" He stated to Vlad, seeing he was grateful.

"How was it my mistake it was Bertra...!" Vlad started at his father but then stopped as his father shot a warning look at him.

"I'll just leave you to back to what you were doing while I read my boo... I mean carry on with my nap," the count snapped, Vlad chuckled at his father's mistake before handing his Twilight book back to him.

The count turned around with a swish of his long robe and strode out of his door, Vlad sighed it was one of his old habits as he didn't need to breath anymore. Vlad heard mumbling from behind him then he remembered Erin was behind him. He turned around to see her tossing and turning on the lumpy sofa, she was still asleep but had beads of sweat running down her forehead. If she didn't stop tossing and turning she would fall off the sofa, Vlad paused as she started to call out his name then her brothers then his again and again. Erin obviously having a nightmare but hid didn't blame her after what had happened over the last few days, he felt sorry for Erin because when he had nightmares they usually ended up with something terrible happening.

Erin was throwing herself about like she was running away from something, Vlad had no option to pin her down and attempt to wake her. Carefully he place an arm on her shoulder and one on her thigh, Erin struggled even more so he applied more pressure wincing at her attempts to free herself. She yelped out with fear and pain as he retrained her.

"Erin, ERIN!" He shouted into her ear, he hoped it would work.

Erin knew someone was calling her name but she couldn't respond, her lips where numb and her eyes refused to open. She was so scared and cried out to the person who had called her name, but nothing happened. Someone or something was holding her down she tried to break free from the grip but they were too strong.

Vlad was getting worried now she wouldn't wake, he knew if he shook her too violently it would hurt her wrists but it was the only option left. Gently he grasped her shoulders and gently vibrated them up and down, Immediately Erin stopped moving and murmuring then her eye gradually opened she had woken from her nightmare.

All of Vlad's worry disappeared; Erin glanced around the room glad to be back in the world. Vlad seemed very worried but also relived; she knew that she had just come back from lunch then the rest was seemed dark.

"Erin are you alright?" Vlad asked still rather shaken, he was glad to see her awake.

"Yes, I am fine just a nightmare that's all," Erin whispered, still quite confused on what had happened.

"Good, because you collapsed on the stairs from not eating enough, while you were asleep I found Bertrand and he is leaving tonight so he won't bother us again," Vlad spoke softly.

"But Vlad, who is going to train you now?" Erin questioned, Vlad shook his head.

"I don't need one now, so I can spend more time with you," Vlad answered.

"And school work," Erin implied.

"And school work," Vlad repeated.

...

Thank you for reading xx


	6. It's the little things that help

Chapter 6: It's the little things that help

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and comments I tried to post this sooner but unfortunately I had an illness that caused me to sleep it off most of the day so sorry this is later but I will be posting regularly from tomorrow onwards. Now on to the story xx

"But who is going to train you now?" Erin questioned, Vlad shook his head.

"I don't need one now, so I can spend more time with you," Vlad answered.

"And school work," Erin implied.

"And school work," Vlad repeated.

Erin chuckled at the face Vlad pulled at the mention of school work but she didn't blame as it was hard.

"So want do you want to do now?" Erin asked bored to death, she had always hated being sat down for two minutes.

"First we need to get you eating again," Vlad listed to Erin, he was concerned about Erin not eating anything and not been able to keep it down for long. Erin groaned and the protesting started but he was ready for it, Vlad grabbed Erin's shoulders and hauled her up to a sitting position on the sofa he knew Erin couldn't stand been laid went she didn't need to be.

"Vlad I don't feel like eating, also it makes me feel sick!" Erin protested sticking her bottom lip out.

"Fine then I will get Renfield," Vlad said calmly, knowing Erin she would rather eat than see Renfield again.

"Fine," Erin said finally defeated. She sighed at Vlad's victory why did he manage to get round everything?

"Okay, stay right here and I'll get some food," Vlad sternly told Erin, she obviously was the type that couldn't sit down for two minutes but neither could he. Vlad reached the door and pulled it open as quietly as he could, she was already drifting to sleep in the corner of his eyes he could just about see her eyes drooping. As soon as he was out the room he sped down towards the kitchen, dogging the antiques his father owned.

Bertrand popped his head out the room as he heard the whooshing noise past his bedroom it was Vlad he was obviously heading gown to kitchen, he had just finished packing his case ready to leave at sunset but he had three hours to go. He followed knowing Vlad was going for Erin to fetch some food because she had passed out, he could do some real damage here. He grabbed the vile from his top pocket and held it in his hand, he felt himself coming a halt outside the kitchen door as Vlad entered.

Vlad wrenched open the cupboard door and peered in side, there wasn't much only a small clump of grapes and a packet of hula hoops which his supposed were Wolfie's. He reached in a grabbed the packet of hula hoops and the clump of grapes, he supposed that fruit would be good for Erin and the hula hoops would be easy to swallow. Vlad stretched out and walked over to the grimy sink and pulled a clean looking goblet, he turn the tap letting the water flow.

Bertrand hid in the shadows of the kitchen door; he pressed the vile into the palm of his hand. Now was his chance while Vlad was looking for another goblet for himself, Bertrand slipped round the door with his vampire speed and whizzed over to the goblet of water. He let the vile in his hand drop until he caught the lid, he click it open and poured the crimson liquid into the water. Slowly the water turned crimson before turning normal colour, once again he whizzed out the door and into the shadows once more. Strychnine would surely kill a breather but not a vampire so if Vlad accidently drank it he would be fine (hopefully).

Vlad gave up looking for a goblet for himself he would drink later first he needed to get to Erin; he never liked leaving her on her own. He picked up the goblet which smelt odd but he supposed Renfields cleaning wasn't the best, with the goblet in one hand and food in the other he raced back up the stairs towards Erin. He tried not to spill the water as he reached the door leading into the throne room, while balancing the goblet and food in one hand he yanked open the door, he stepped into the room and made his way over too Erin who was still pulling a face of defeat. He set the food down onto the side table and looked up at Erin, she was about to open her mouth when Vlad shook his head, he wasn't going to let Erin protest because she had started she wouldn't finish till she won.

"Erin please, do this for me," Vlad pleaded. Erin watched as Vlad gave her a pleading looking, she nodded. At the moment she didn't fell like an argument all she wanted to do was sleep, so if that means eating then she would so.

"Which one would you like first, hula hoops or grapes?" Vlad asked, hoping she would pick one.

"Can I have a drink first?" Erin replied, she was really thirsty. Vlad nodded and handed her the goblet of water into her right hand, her hand was shaky as she was left handed so he helped her guide it to her lips. She drank deeply...


	7. Poision hearts

Chapter 7: Poison Hearts

Thanks for the reviews, I am thinking about a sequel so please add your input, goodbye xx

She took the goblet in her shaky hand with Vlad guiding her, she drank deeply. He grinned at his success of getting her to drink and next eating. Erin felt the glorious liquid flow down her throat, but it tasted odd. It started to burn her insides, feeling helpless as her lips became numb and her mind began to shut down.

Vlad's grin faded as Erin dropped the goblet it fell clattering on the floor as it rolled around, she started shaking violently while slipping unconscious.

"Erin!" he cried out, fear entered his mind as he laid her flat on her back. He pinned her down while she shivered uncontrollably.

Vlad wasn't a doctor but he knew from the crash course in first aid that Miss McCauley had all insisted in teaching the whole school, that she was having a fit of some sort. He picked up Erin and laid her flat on the floor, this was the safest place to put someone if they were having a fit. The goblet clunked into his leg and he picked it up, he smelt it and he knew why Erin was fitting. No it couldn't be please no, it was strychnine deadly poison it didn't kill you instantly but a slow and painful death. There is no time to waste he needed Renfield.

"Renfield!" Vlad screeched at the top of his voice, seconds later a tired looking Renfield came rushing in covered in dirt and grime.

Renfield looked at the young couple, Erin was obviously fitting. He ran over to where the young girl lay and tried to take her pulse but Erin was moving so much that he couldn't get even close to her, the colour in her cheeks were fading rapidly. She had stopped breathing they needed to act now...


	8. No cure or is There

Chapter 8: No cures or is there?

An: Thanks for reading sorry last chapter was really short but I was out every night till 10.30 because of the show I was doing.

"Renfield she's been poisoned, with strychnine can you fix it?" Vlad asked with hope in his voice, pushing back the tears that threatened to come pouring out. Renfields face dropped, strychnine was incurable. He shook his head at the young vampire there was no way he could cure her especially when his girlfriend is a weak breather, he watched in horror as Renfield shook his head. Please, Erin can't die.

Well there is one thing I could try but it might not work, if I clean the blood using a dialysis machine it could clean out the poison the only risk is that it has already spread to her heart and kidneys," Renfield suggested. Vlad nodded anything that could possibly save Erin's life, but where were they to get this equipment from. He couldn't take Erin to hospital as the police would get involved and that wouldn't be great as their supposed to be in hiding.

"Renfield, where exactly are we going to get this equipment from?" Vlad asked while continuing to pin Erin down.

"I will have to make it," Renfield screeched as he got thumped by Erin again, Vlad face dropped it would have to be very good and clean to use on Erin as the slightest hitch could kill her.

"But she doesn't have time!" Vlad pointed out as Erin's breathing came to a halt, she had started turning blue.

"Strychnine takes a day and a half to kill, I will give her an adrenaline injection to bring her out of the seizer, but first we need to get her breathing." Renfield announced he then got up towards the door heading. He had to get the injection quick.

"Vlad you know what to do!" Renfield said as he ran out the door flat out towards the kitchen, Vlad knew what he meant.

Vlad moved Erin into a better position to help him with his next actions; he lifted her chin upwards pointing up to the ceiling. Next he placed his palm onto Erin's sovereign then he entwined his fingers together and began pressing hard and fast. After the third beat he heard a soft choking in his ears, Erin was coming round thank god. She was still unconscious and her heart was extremely weak but he didn't care, she was back in the world...

TBC

Thanks byexx


	9. Fear of being helped

Chapter 9: fear of being helped

Sorry for the time it has taken to upload this but I have been very busy also Sorry for all the short chapters also the mix up with chapter six and eight but I will make it up in this chapter. A bit longer than usual, bye xxx

Renfield came rushing in through the door, balancing the precious injection in his palm. He couldn't get it dirty it had to be sterile. Placing it on the floor in front of Vlad, the slayer was breathing once more. Vlad nodded knowing exactly what he meant; he picked it up and took the cap off. Renfield nodded informing the young vampire that he had done it right; Vlad then squeezed the air out of the top carefully trying not to lose any precious liquid. Just at that moment Erin woke up coughing and wheezing, Vlad still had to inject her.

"What happened?" Erin asked confused at the injection he was holding and why she was on the floor, she felt suddenly really ill.

"Someone poisoned your drink, I need to give you this," Vlad told her seriously.

"What with?" Erin quizzed feeling the tears forming in her eyes the pain was unbearable, then she cried out feeling the thumping in her head.

Vlad grabbed her shoulder not been able to hold her hand, "I think it was strychnine, I'm sorry it won't kill you instantly but in a day it will, Renfields got a plan," Vlad explained trying to hold back the tears. Erin nodded letting the tears of pain run down her pale cheeks. "Erin I need to inject you with this, it's to keep your heart going." Erin disliked the idea she wasn't a fan of injections, also the area he was injecting it into, her heart. Erin shook her head; she wasn't going to have it. Vlad looked surprised at her reaction, he knew why though.

"She's not thinking straight, it's the poison master Vlad." Renfield stated. Vlad nodded the only problem was that when Erin had made up her mind she was determined.

"Erin please you have got to, it's the poison that's making you say that." Vlad tried to explain, bringing the syringe close to Erin's chest; once again she shuffled away from the medication. "Sorry Erin," Vlad hated what he was going to do next but he had to, Erin looked quite confused at his wording.

Nodding towards Renfield, the servant ran out of the throne room and moments later came hurrying back with clean hands. Vlad was sending telepathic messages to Renfield so Erin couldn't hear him, Vlad felt scheming and evil but he told himself that it was for Erin over and over in his head. Lifting her chin up towards his lips he pressed a kiss there, Erin shivered slightly at his touch. But she enjoyed the contact with Vlad; she was still confused at the silent communication though.

Vlad wondered if it would be easier if he hypnotised her but he couldn't, love was a strong thing Vlad thought to himself. Placing a gentle arm on each of Erin's shoulders he stroked them with the base of his thumb, She gazed up at the vampire still shivering from the poison that was slowly taking over her body. Vlad nodded once more to Renfield, "Erin keep looking at me okay," She was even more confused now at his words but complied with his orders. Renfield as quick as he could grab the injection from the floor and lined it up with her chest, taking no chances to make sure that it was aliened perfectly. He punctured into her chest.

Erin gasped at the sensation of the cold liquid into her body, she wanted to wriggle free and yank it out of herself, but Vlad's grip was strong. Erin tried wriggling even more but found it was useless, her eyes became very heavy and she felt herself fall unconscious, she didn't hate Vlad for what he had done but was really annoyed...


	10. Building blocks

Chapter 10: Building blocks

A/n: Sorry for the long wait I have been really busy with school starting back and stuff so sorry. Unfortunately this is the last chapter as I am starting a new book as I have become bored of this plot line because I had no plan for it but if you would like to carry on with this then message me. Bye and as always you are probably fed up of people saying this but please review because I love feedback.

Renfield retrieved the injection from her chest; Vlad glanced down at Erin hating himself for what he had done to her. Guilt washed over him like the tide coming in and out, she was sleeping peacefully. He didn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again and resent him for the rest of his life. At least she was safe for now until Renfield could find the building blocks for the machine.

He scooped her up gently trying not to hurt her wrists; he placed her carefully on the sofa. Something suddenly struck him. Who had done this?

He searched his head trying to pick out all the possible culprits and ticking them off his fingers as he went. Half way through Renfield left satisfied that everything was alright with Erin, in the end Vlad came down to two culprits. But he was sure that Ingrid would never go this far, that left one person Bertrand.

Vlad didn't even stop to think about what he was doing, he just sped towards the training room. When Vlad arrived he was surprised that Bertrand wasn't there.

But then something was lurking in the shadows...


End file.
